<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star fox Drabbles by MArt1nc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806585">Star fox Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MArt1nc/pseuds/MArt1nc'>MArt1nc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star fox drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Fox Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slice of Life, alternative universe, space topic, violence on some drabbles, war topic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MArt1nc/pseuds/MArt1nc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BLW. On a spring afternoon in Corneria, two scientists go through a tiring little moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andross x Pigma Dengar, Area 6 commander x Caiman, Cammainder, Multiple Star fox ships, Pigdross, Woleon, Wolf O' donnel &amp; Meteo crusher pilot, im gonna add more ships during the chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star fox drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You look exhausted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: The following Drabble is based on my fanfics and headcanons of the Starfox characters. Also that this text is based on the times before Lylat War, therefore, Pigma names Andross by the original name of my fanfics, Andreas Andorf.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Work in the laboratory was always a bit difficult. Many notes, many experiments in the room that could fail or not, and a mess of papers and cups everywhere. Once again the water machine broke and the summer heat made the scientist in charge of experimenting with those withered flowers very tired. He drank water again in his cup and began to write down more calculations. Passed a hand through his extremely long fur. Sweat didn’t help anything in concentrating, putting him in a bad mood.</p><p>The little pig enters the room with much more new work papers, and silently looks at his friend. Like the monkey, he passes a hand over his forehead.</p><p> - Uff, it is very hot here - Pigma accommodates the notes in a free space of the table - You should open the windows.</p><p>Andreas doesn’t look up to tell his friend.</p><p> - Are already open.</p><p>Of course, the windows were open. But the heat still set the room in a horrible way. So horrible that Pigma could even notice the bad mood in the monkey’s voice. He passes his hands around his waist and approaches the scientist. When close enough to him, the pig could see those drops of sweat on his forehead and on his face, accompanied by huge dark spots under Andreas’s eyes.</p><p> - Uh, Andreas, man, you look exhausted -  Pigma knew Andreas’s cold personality enough to know that even if he showed concern for him, there was a chance he would ignore it. After two years working together, he knew the monkey’s reactions too much.</p><p> - Being exhausted is not an impediment to my work - Andreas kept writing, with his head bowed. His deep and angry voice was mixed with small moans of heat and fatigue that Pigma noticed in a few minutes - I need to finish these calculations.</p><p>- Well, you can’t finish them if you die of heat in this closed room! - After shaking his finger in protest, Pigma grabs the scientist’s arm, and without the effort necessary to lift the tired and sleeping monkey, he carries Andreas with him - Come on! I’ll take you to the warehouse to cool off with something!.</p><p> - P-p-pigma, no! Not now! - Andreas complained with small grunts as he struggled to free himself from the pig’s hands. He just let himself go, still trying to take the notes from his desk.</p><p>While outside the building, Pigma forced his monkey friend to sit while he was going to “buy” a couple of bottles of water. The heat was still unbearable. But in turn, a strong and fresh wind began to pass for Andreas’s relief. Even with his tired eyes, caught in his huge fur and sleep, he began to see around him. The leaves growing with its beautiful green tone, the wind that played with its huge fur, the flowers that both his sister and Vixy caressed with love and almost maternal affection.</p><p>This is the world that I made.</p><p>- Take!</p><p>Pigma’s voice woke him up in surprise, reacting with a small jump. Looking now in front of him, the pig stretched a bottle of water in his small hands. In his other hand, he also carries another bottle of water.</p><p>- Uh - Andreas grabbed the bottle - Thank you.</p><p>Pigma starts to chuckle. It was so strange to hear his friend thank, but he always found it beautiful when he did it. He sits next to Andreas, then opening his bottle with water and drinking it with much emotion. The other one still didn’t open his bottle, but he looked carefully at the liquid inside it. Move the water bottle slowly, observing the movement of the water.</p><p>- Hey hey! Stop playing with your food and refresh yourself! You shouldn’t shake the bottle like one of your potions! - Pigma grabs the bottle from his friend’s hands and opens it - If you are so obsessed with your work, at least devote to taking care of yourself before the best Corneria scientist dies.</p><p>Yes. Pigma was right even if he said it with laughter. Even if many could not take the pig as an intelligent man because of his buffoon attitude, he was always right about his words.</p><p>I will need to take care of myself to save this planet.</p><p>- Thank you.</p><p>Now it was Pigma who jumped in pure surprise. That thank you sounded more different than the previous one, with a more … soft tone? He didn’t know how to describe it, but just feeling surprised or terrified. Even so, it was a good thing too. Andreas began to drink the water with the same emotion as the pig, while Pigma watched him sideways. He made a change in the monkey that felt him feeling insecure, but at ease at the same time.</p><p>- Uh, yes. You’re welcome!.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wake up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BLW. A warrior from the planet Venom has ... a memory or a simple nightmare?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note :  Very well, those who know me on tumbrl, twitter, discord, etc. You already know that my preference for Starfox characters are generally the unpopular (like Andrew or Pigma) or the secondary ones, and in this case, for this fanfic, I'm going to use two secondary characters from the franchise: Area 6 Commander and Caiman ( which is a more popular character anyway). Within my fanfics and hcs, I call them Commander Cobra Ryota and Caiman Dilia. I have more fanfics thought with them, and this is the first one at the request of a friend. I hope it is to your liking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shots. Bullets. Fire. The sound of the drum mixing in screams and cries of war.</p><p>The drum of war sounds.</p><p>The only visible image he had of that chilling scene was a huge bloodstain that caused him a great problem of blindness. It became much harder to breathe with all the smell of blood, smoke and rotting flesh that set that moment. He took a small step between two bodies, one of them from an old friend who congratulated him on his wedding with Dusa. The other was a woman who was forced to fight in the war and only wanted to have a family. Both people remembered them with love and respect, because they fought in their own way in that world as cruel as the planet Venom was. Now these two people were just rotten meat among a horrible red-painted sand.</p><p>Another breath, deeper and tired. His tired, red eyes began to regain a better view now, but his hatred kept hearing only one thing.</p><p>The drum of war sounds. </p><p>The music of the anger of many men and women plays.</p><p>The song of your angry and warrior spirit sounds.</p><p>Another warrior noticed his young presence. A warrior of the enemy side. He had a powerful weapon in his arms, and his mouth was a tired but angry voice. They knew they couldn’t talk to each other, and there was only one thing they should do: kill or die.</p><p>The battle of the enemy side approaches him, pointing towards his head and ready to shoot. Cobra knew that he would not hesitate to pull the trigger and shoot him. There was no other option except fighting. Escaping the battlefield would be a disgrace to him and his family. Run away and leave the enemy behind either. His scarred body told stories of honor and loyalty to his family’s eyes.</p><p>Concentrate your mind and sight now on the enemy. The first movement is always notorious. Your feet and tail feel the vibration. The battle cry of the enemy is heard, running to meet him. Cobra would not allow victory to be for the enemy.</p><p>The drum of war sounds.</p><p>A war cry is sounded.</p><p>The cry of hate.</p><p>- Cobra, Wake up!</p><p>The hybrid wakes up from his nightmare. His thin eyes widen, and he looks around. First look at the gray walls, then the light, turn back to the window that lets he see the space and then concentrates on seeing the little reptile. His expression was pure worry and fear.</p><p>- Cobra, you’ve had another nightmare! - His little hands are tightly clenched on the commander’s arm - You were shaking and sweating too much! A-a-and again it seemed you wanted to scream! And also...</p><p>Oh no. They had repeated this situation many times, and as always, their nightmares and disrepair scared Caiman too much. The little reptile was shaking and moving nervously, describing the same story every night or morning. No matter if this was already common between the two, Cobra never knew how to calm his boyfriend about this. And while Caiman spoke uncontrollably, Cobra blamed himself for scaring him in this way. He hated to scare him.</p><p>His hand stretches directly to one of the small reptile’s hands.</p><p>- I’m fine.</p><p>Caiman is silent now. The touch of his commander’s hard hand always relaxed him. He receives that hand by squeezing it harder, crouching better on him and clenching his face in a hug.</p><p>- Thanks for waking me up.</p><p>Even if his voice always sounded inexpressive, Caiman knew of his intentions, and responded with a smile and a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>- I will always do it.</p><p>The hybrid relaxes his mind. His eyes close and he squeezes the hand of his future husband with love.</p><p>He no longer hears a drum of war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That has been more violent than the previous chapter! I am not an expert person in characters with PTDS (I still have to investigate more on the subject), but to make a simple drabble, I like the result. I appreciate if you leave a comment or opinion of the drabble! See you in the next drabble!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You… you used me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DLW ( Alternative Universe ). Venom's "hero", Wolf O'Donnell, faces a betrayal of a person he did not expect ... a painful and frightening betrayal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh right! For this chapter in particular, it was an idea of what a tragic climax Disney style with two characters would be like: Wolf O'donnell (my protagonist of a future fanfic that I plan to do in the future) and my fanon interpretation of the boss of Asteroid Field, Meteo crusher pilot or Galaxicos (or as I call him, Aaron Galaxicos). This fanfic was also at the request of a friend, and I really loved the end result! I hope you like it!.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He still didn’t believe it. No. This could not be happening.</p>
<p>The man who trusted in his early days by joining the war. That man who gave him a warm welcome as if he were an old friend. A superior who offered him advice and gifts, not only because he was a star soldier for the army, but because he believed him one of his best friends. That smile that looked at him whenever they met during the battlefield or in his life as a Venomian civilian.</p>
<p>The smile was different now.</p>
<p>No, it wasn’t a smile like the ones he always saw but a cruel smile.</p>
<p>His Starwolf teammates couldn’t beat the Meteo crusher squad. Not even Leon, who was always the best mercenary  could defeat a soldier whose only task was to destroy asteroids. Pigma was defeated by the horrible scratch of the mandrill that had no mercy on his scream.</p>
<p>The commander and Caiman fell into battle, now with their necks being threatened by the huge knives of the Meteo Crusher pilot’s guardians. Even if Osamu was a great rival for the pilot, not even his agile hands could shoot in time for a blow to the back of his neck that left him knocked out along with Fidel, Silver or Granga. Magno was the one who resisted the most, but he was the first to fall dead on the scene.</p>
<p> - W-wolf, escape. Y-you c-c-can still save y-y-yourself …”</p>
<p>The weak and scratchy voice of the young Emperor of Venom woke him from his cruel thoughts. Wolf backed away, still confused of what happened.</p>
<p>Why has this happened?</p>
<p>The emperor is dead. There was no one who could do something now.<br/>Andrew could have done something, but now he was a prisoner of the claws of the chimpance.</p>
<p>- W-wolf! Get away! We’ll be fine!-  Leon shouted behind him.</p>
<p>The laugh of the Meteo crusher pilot was shot in Wolf’s mind.</p>
<p>Oh, that laugh that accompanied him in the war. That laugh that made him think they were friends...</p>
<p>But now, now the canine realized why Aaron Galaxicos had gotten close to him.</p>
<p>- You … you used me... - the wolf’s words sounded shattered. He could feel that he was losing his voice from his agitated breathing.</p>
<p>The horrible chimpanzee smile made him shiver more. Tightening Andrew’s head tightly, immobilized by his shattered prostheses. Beside a throne he now proclaimed as his.</p>
<p>- Oh, O'donnell. Dear and stupid O'Donnell - The ape came down from the throne stairs, still holding Andrew in his hand. Taking advantage of Wolf’s shock, he approaches his other hand and walks him across the mercenary’s cheek. Testing the touch of the black lips of the canine with one of his claws. - If it weren’t for your great confidence, if it weren’t for the friendship you offered me and the help needed to approach me and be accepted by the emperor, none of them would have suffered such fate - .</p>
<p>Slap! Wolf fell hard to the metal floor. The slap was too strong that he leave him red on his cheek. Burning a scratch that left the lupine bleeding.</p>
<p>- Now observe how your naivety ruins the life of the young man who has loved you so much and his allies. Also that of your dear little boyfriend and the traitor who made you famous in the empire. All this, by your naivety and by my own hands! - .</p>
<p>That was not the same man who months ago grabbed his face with love...</p>
<p> - Now you will kneel before me.</p>
<p>Wolf still can’t believe what’s happening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>